The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Wheelbarrows have existed for centuries. Therefore, wheelbarrow supports are known since such supports are normally integral parts of wheelbarrows. In general, a support must be configured so that during movement of the wheelbarrow, said support remains in raised position to avoid friction or obstructions with any type of floor and allow the wheelbarrow to advance unencumbered. However, the support must be configured so that during a resting position of the wheelbarrow, said support provides support between the wheelbarrow and the floor.
Currently there are several designs of wheelbarrows, and all of them have different structural features. Within this diversity of wheelbarrows, some designs include modifications of the lateral support component of the wheelbarrow. Due to the fact that wheelbarrow supports transmit a weight of a load to the floor, these components must have proper structural resistance to carry the load. On the other hand, there is the desire to lighten the weight of the components of the wheelbarrow in order to facilitate easier use of the wheelbarrow. In this sense the supports of the wheelbarrows also should be lightweight.
Currently there are wheelbarrows that have pins or lateral supports which are manufactured from a lightweight flat slab. With use, these types of supports begin to bend because there is a fatigue failure due to a lack of resistance to the continuous loading that wheelbarrows generally undergo.